Sångfestivalen 2016
Sångfestivalen 2016 är den nionde upplagan av Sångfestivalen. Deltävling 1 - Örebro *1. Funtastic Power! - 404th of July (Andra Chansen) *2. Bröderna Slut - Mamma, var är du? (Plats 8) *3. Lisebergsensamblen - Piratsången (Plats 7) *4. Jack Nilsson - Chillax (Till Final) *5. David Byrne - Hanging upside down (Plats 6) *6. Alfred E. Neuman - Let's do the fink (Andra Chansen) *7. Elizabeth Daily - I'm hot tonight (Till Final) *8. Magic Kinder - Brandmännens dag (Plats 5) Deltävling 2 - Linköping *1. Aphex Twin - Corn Acid (Plats 6) *2. Kermit the Frog - Disco Frog (Andra Chansen) *3. Hank Williams III - Now he's dead (Plats 7) *4. Mario All-Stars - Luigi's ballad (Andra Chansen) *5. Max Coveri - Running in the 90's (Plats 8) *6. Hampton the Hampster - Hampster Dance (Till Final) *7. Britt-Erik - Tvåtaktaren (Plats 5) *8. Traci Hines - Cindrella (Till Final) Deltävling 3 - Kungälv *1. Lemon Demon - Don't be like the sun (Andra Chansen) *2. Myuu - Home (Till Final) *3. He-Man - What's up? (Plats 5) *4. Pundarna - Du är dödens! (Plats 8) *5. Scott Innes - How Groovy! (Plats 7) *6. Tony & Alice - Ingen annan, bara du (Till Final) *7. Boards of Canada - 69 (Plats 6) *8. Her Space Holiday - Lydia (Andra Chansen) Deltävling 4 - Borås *1. The Dream Choir - Plug and Play (Till Final) *2. Dr. Elmo - Grandma's killer fruit cake (Plats 6) *3. Generous Maria - A Bed at the Edge of the Universe (Andra Chansen) *4. Napoleon XIV - Doin' the napoleon (Plats 7) *5. DJ Glenn - Du! Jag har tips! (Till Final) *6. Smurfarna - Mambo för en Smurf (Plats 8) *7. DJ Mike Llama - Whippin' the llama (Plats 5) *8. Amanda E - Jag heter Woodii (Andra Chansen) Andra Chansen - Stockholm *Duell 1: Funtastic Power vs. Amanda E (Till Final: Funtastic Power!) *Duell 2: Her Space Holiday vs. Kermit the Frog (Till Final: Kermit the Frog) *Duell 3: Mario All-Stars vs. Lemon Demon (Till Final: Lemon Demon) *Duell 4: Generous Maria vs. Alfred E. Neuman (Till Final: Alfred E. Neuman) Final - Göteborg Startordning *1. Myuu - Home *2. DJ Glenn - Du! Jag har tips! *3. Alfred E. Neuman - Let's do the fink *4. Jack Nilsson - Chillax *5. The Dream Choir - Plug and Play *6. Elizabeth Daily - I'm hot tonight *7. Lemon Demon - Don't be like the sun *8. Traci Hines - Cinderella *9. Kermit the Frog - Disco Frog *10. Hampton the Hampster - Hampster Dance *11. Funtastic Power! - 404th of July *12. Tony & Alice - Ingen annan, bara du Slutordning *1. Tony & Alice *2. The Dream Choir *3. Jack Nilsson *4. DJ Glenn *5. Alfred E. Neuman *6. Elizabeth Daily *7. Traci Hines *8. Kermit the Frog *9. Hampton the Hampster *10. Funtastic Power! *11. Lemon Demon *12. Myuu Övrigt Programledare var Cecilia Nyberg, Emma Nordling och Nina Björkskär. Kategori:Sångfestivaler